


I Brought My Library Card So I Could Check You Out

by emmi_hayes



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Time, First Time On Their Own, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Rimming, background Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmi_hayes/pseuds/emmi_hayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy leaves David and Eli alone to work out their problems through sex, because he is a caring boyfriend like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought My Library Card So I Could Check You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tedaltmans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/gifts).



> Really this is for Shannon as much as it was for myself.
> 
> I'm not even sorry about the title. Those nerds.

David sighed, the noise muffled and captured by Eli who was licking into his mouth hungrily. They had made it to the bedroom not long ago. Making out had seemed like the easiest thing to do, a safe place to start. They’d stripped off their shirts, fingers dancing feather soft over naked skin like it was all something new and precious to explore. It was all gentle, biting kisses that held no sting. The easy wandering of hands that caressed and tickled, a blaring contrast to the often intensity they had when all three of them were in the bedroom. But with just two of them it was like someone had trapped all that electric energy into something that buzzed just below their skin.

Eli’s hands rested on David’s sides, warm and heavy just above his jeans. They had done this so many times, but for some reason David’s heart was pounding in his chest, the noise trying to deafen him. It was the too soft fingertips that fluttered against his ribs, the slow curl of Eli’s tongue instead of the knowing push. Everything felt like they had suddenly put on kid gloves and David felt like the other shoe was about to drop.

It was Eli that pulled away first. “No, no, I’m sorry this is weird,” he muttered, shaking his head in frustration. He gripped David’s waist tighter, looking up at him with a lost expression in his eyes. “David why is this hard?”

David rested the flat of his palms against the dark, smooth skin of Eli’s chest. His fingers curled around his broad shoulders. All that dark brown skin looked too big for Eli in that moment, with his expression so confused and woeful. Eli took a great deal of pride in being a good boyfriend. It was silly and endearing and made David’s stomach twist up in happy knots. “Because our boyfriend told us we were acting weird together. So now we’re acting weird, out of fear we might be acting weird.” David gave Eli a sad smile and pushed their foreheads together. “We’re kind of dating a dick.”

“I should have warned you.” Eli pressed another kiss to David’s lips, running his nose along David’s gently. His warm breath tickled David’s lip, causing the other boy to flick his tongue over it to settle the tingles. Eli could almost feel the heat and moisture of it like the ghost of a kiss.

“I’m a reasonable guy, you knew I would have listened,” David whispered, “I can’t blame you for wanting all of this.” He rolled his hips and though he truly intended the motion to be sexy, he and Eli both ended up laughing.

Neon colored foil packages sat behind them on the bed. A half empty bottle of lube was there, too. David chuckled, oddly shy, as he nudged a bright pink square with his finger. “Tommy shouldn’t do the shopping anymore.”

“I’m pretty sure those are the flavored ones, the banana is surprisingly pretty good,” Eli offered, his smile sweet and just a tiny bit timid. “I mean, I liked it. Tommy said the grape has a weird aftertaste, so I don’t know.” He trailed off, looking down at the condoms skeptically.

“I’m surprised you got the chance to taste them,” David teased. “Tommy’s so—” He trailed off, waving his hand as he searched for the right words.

“Hung up on his oral fixation?” Both boys laughed, the awkwardness ebbing away. This was something they were used too. It wasn’t just them in a room with way more skin than normal. It was them, just them, affectionately poking fun at their boyfriend.

“Hey,” David murmured, catching Eli’s lips for another soft kiss. They shared a long look, David making sure that Eli was watching him. A soft sigh escaped him, and David relaxed into Eli’s hold saying, “I’m really happy.”

There was a reason Tommy had pushed them both into the bedroom and told them to get after it. Almost a week ago Tommy had surprised both of his boys with a box of chocolate covered oranges when he got home. Eli had happily taken his, the words _I love you_ falling effortlessly off of his lips. And it hadn’t been a big deal. Tommy had chirped it back, happy to get a kiss for his efforts. But when David had said thanks, it sounded awkward in all their ears.

Love wasn’t a word David had tossed around yet with either Eli or Tommy. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about them, and he was pretty sure he did love them both. He just hadn’t figured out how he wanted to say it. The first time was a big deal, and he couldn’t figure out if he should say it to them as one, or if it was more meaningful to tell them separately. And if it was separately, how was he to decide who came first?

Tommy had taken the whole thing in stride, letting it blow over almost seconds after it happened. It was easy for the speedster. Most of his affection was shown instead of stated. David had known Tommy loved him the same way he knew Tommy loved Eli, by the way he went out of his way to be a hopeless romantic for them.

But Eli was the type of guy that put a lot of value into his words. He stood on his word, followed through on his promises. And the fact that he had told one boyfriend with utter ease that he loved him, but not the other had made his stomach flip uneasily.

David didn’t doubt Eli cared for him, knew it in his bones that he was adored and loved and cherished by the super soldier. But Eli needed to say it, and the problem was that he didn’t want to push David into anything. All three of them had been worried about moving too fast. It was silly, especially since Tommy and Eli had been dating before David entered the picture and had already reached that level of trust.

So Tommy had told them to stop being weird, that he was going out for coffee and that they were to screw it out of their systems before he got back. His filthy grin somehow managed to go perfectly with the goodbye kisses he’d given each of them. Tommy was truly something special.

Now, Eli was watching David with dark brown eyes that searched for any dishonesty in his words. “Yeah?” he asked, his voice breathy and thick like honey.

“Yeah.” David grinned against his mouth, pressing into the kiss so that his teeth dug into his lips. “Now shut up about Tommy, and have sex with _me_.”

“Y’know,” Eli teased, “Tommy isn’t the only one with an oral kink.”

“Oh? You have something planned?” David couldn’t help but grin as Eli used one arm to clear off the middle of the bed, shoving the condoms and lube to the edge.

“Mmhmm,” Eli hummed, all slow and bubbly. Ducking his head a little, Eli looked up at David from under thick lashes, his cheeks darkening with hints of a blush. “Wanna try something a little different?”

“Sure,” David managed, his voice dying in his throat at the sight.

“You washed well, right?” Eli asked, scooting them both further onto the mattress. “Because if you still want me to do you, I could eat you out first. A little more intimate prepping. But I’m still up for it if you want to top.” Eli’s grin was hopeful and shy, and David could only nod.

“Yeah, yes. No, this is good. Do this,” he finally stuttered when Eli just blinked at him. David was starting to understand what Tommy had meant when he had said Eli was the perfect boyfriend and they’d never need to compete for the title.

“Baby, I need real sentences. Just for a little bit longer.” Eli’s words weren’t teasing at all, just soft and sincere as he rubbed soothing circles along David’s sides. The motion was settling, the weight and drag of Eli’s hands grounding. “Tell me what you want.”

“My shower was thorough. I want you to eat me out. Then I want to ride you slow, and deep, and just. Y’know, that,” David said carefully, trying his best to keep his words measured. He laughed into Eli’s mouth as they kissed again, letting the super soldier lay them down on the bed.

Landing on his back David stretched, arms reaching upwards to cradle Eli’s form even as he pulled away. “Comfy?” Eli asked, as his finger fell to David’s groin. David nodded and was content to watch Eli strip him of his jeans, then his boxers. David was even more content to watch as Eli pulled off his own clothes, but his back was turned so David just hummed his approval.

“Banana,” Eli said as he turned around. He was waving a yellow packet above David. His grin was eager, and David found himself laughing as Eli focused on getting the foil open without damaging the rubber inside.

A calloused hand wrapped around David’s dick, much to his surprise, and gave it a few teasing strokes. Watching with curiosity David wasn’t about to protest when Eli bent over and ran his tongue along the length of his quickly growing erection. Teasing his tongue over the head Eli drew a moan out of David. When Eli started rolling the condom onto David the curiosity finally got to him.

“Please tell me this is just for easy clean up.” If Eli had changed his mind it wasn’t a big deal. David didn’t doubt that they could probably both fuck each other for a while, either. He really liked the idea of switching to be honest. But Eli had offered him rimming, and David really hoped that wasn’t being taken off the table.

“Easy clean up,” Eli promised as he pressed a kiss to David’s thigh. “I doubt I’ll want to change the sheets after this.” With Tommy out of the apartment the thought of taking the time to remake the bed was highly unappealing, and David frowned just thinking about it. “Exactly.”

“How do you want to do this?” David figured it would be easiest to just lay out on his stomach, but he really liked the idea of watching Eli work.

“Whatever is comfortable for you,” Eli said, rolling a green condom onto his cock. “Legs might get tired if you’re on your back, Tommy likes it best on his hands and knees.”

“No, Tommy would like it best if he was sucking you off at the same time. I wanna try that later, by the way.” David reached out and ran his fingers over Eli’s abs, tracing invisible patterns across dark skin.

“Point. Tommy likes most any position,” Eli admitted, catching David’s hand with his own. He laced their fingers together. “So you pick. I’m adaptable.”

“Mm, let me up. I don’t need weak legs when I go to ride you.” David grinned at the dazed look that clouded Eli’s expression, the thoughts of what was to come clearly on his mind. David untangled their hands and let Eli scoot over. Sitting up David rolled onto his side, getting his knees under him and settling for resting on his forearms instead of his hands. Pulling one of the pillows closer he let his ass sway back and forth lazily, the rubber of the condom trying to stick where it brushed along his thighs with the motion. “Ready when you are, soldier.” David watched over his shoulder, felt the bed dip, as Eli moved to sit on his knees between his legs. When he felt strong hands grip his calves David closed his eyes and hung his head. He let the feel of it all be his focus as he waited.

Eli ran his hands up the back of David’s warm brown legs, nudging his knees open a bit further before rubbing his palms up and down the long expanse of the other boy’s thighs greedily. “Tommy might just cry,” Eli muttered, and David blushed as Eli pressed a kiss to the soft flesh just below his left cheek. He repeated the motion on the right thigh with a pleased hum.

David didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Eli had a great ass, and Tommy did as well. But both of his boyfriends liked to tell him that his butt, his bubble butt to be precise, was a big deal.

Eli took his time, a breath of fresh air from how things normally went. Having a speedster in the mix often made slow a foreign concept. It fit their dynamic perfectly, the three of them very intense and energetic when they were together, not just Tommy. It was nice to slow down though, and David felt like this was what he and Eli needed. Time to understand that they were already on the same page, that Eli didn’t need to worry that David felt left out or treated differently. So as Eli squeezed his ass, kneaded his fingers deep into the tissue, David just sighed happily and settled in for the ride.

The circular motion of Eli’s massaging grasp spread David’s cheeks apart again and again. Warm breath ghosted along his sensitive flesh, causing him to clench his cheeks together, his pucker tightening up before Eli’s eyes as the super solider asked, “This feel okay?”

Heart fluttering excitedly at this new experience that was just for them, David was about to say yes. Then he felt a gently nudge at the base of his balls, what had to be Eli’s nose, and it slowly dragged up the length of his crack. Hot breath fanned over him in Eli’s wake as his ass cheeks were pressed into Eli’s face with strong hands. Eli kissed his tailbone and hummed inquisitively. “I didn’t shave this morning, you don’t want beard burn. For real.”

If David hadn’t been living with Eli for the better part of four months he would have called him a liar. His face felt smooth and soft, but Eli didn’t grow facial hair at any sort of rate that could be considered fast. It was rather unfair and hilarious all at once. “God, you’re basically hairless,” David groaned, chuckling into his hands. “I’m _great_ , really.”

“Impatient,” Eli drawled teasingly, making the same trip again but this time in reverse. He pressed a soft kiss to David’s entrance as he passed over it and another to his balls. Eli’s warm tongue swiped across sensitive skin the down the length of his cock. “Banana,” Eli sighed happily, like he was trying to kill David with all his delay.

The delay no longer felt timid though, it was all smug confidence.

“Please, Eli,” David begged, trying for that guiltless plea that got Tommy almost anything. David normally didn’t beg for much, but that being said he normally wasn’t just waiting for something to happen. David and Eli were often quite tactile in their lovemaking with very little pause for empty moments. Now there were too many empty moments, heavy and full of anticipation.

Finally Eli spread his cheeks apart once more, his tongue dragging wet and fat up the valley of his ass. He stopped to mouth at David’s pucker; he teased the ring of muscles with lips that pretended to spread him open, that brushed laxly along what David knew was not all of his nerve endings but very much felt like he could argue was, while breathing hot air through his nose over the damp flesh.

“Mmm, God, yes,” David moaned, his toes popping as his entire body tense and relaxed under Eli’s attention. He rocked his hips side to side, loving how Eli’s mouth would drag at his entrance, opening him up the tiniest of bits. “C’mon Babe, stop teasing me.”

With a firmer kiss Eli did force David open, his tongue flicking out over smooth, sensitive flesh that left David trembling. He pushed forward, smashing his face against David’s body and worked his tongue into David for real. His face rested firmly against David, his nose and chin jutting into him awkwardly as he thrust in, over and over, with rapid movements. He pulled away and rubbed his thumb in circles over David’s pucker, grinning at the way it twitched and clenched in search of his tongue.

Carefully Eli used both his thumbs to spread David apart, admiring the sight for a moment. “Eli,” David whined, his voice embarrassed and nervous, “stop looking at me like that.” He was watching over his shoulder once more, his face flushed shiny with sweat. Eli just purred as he bent forward once more, pressing his mouth to a pert cheek and sucking at the skin hard enough to make a wet pop as he pulled away. He repeated the sloppy kiss on the other cheek, then licked into his boyfriend again searching for something deep within him.

David quaked, his legs becoming wobbly as Eli lapped noisily behind him. It was filthy and slick, and astoundingly good. “Oh, fuck me,” he moaned into the pillow. Eli had gently nipped the rim of his pucker with his lips, tugging on it just so that left David whimpering in the wake of the sensation.

Eli seemed to take that as the go ahead. Spreading David wide open once more Eli dove right in, his tongue delving in with new abandon. Mouthing relentlessly Eli worked David open, his tongue stretching him as he ate him out. David panted hotly into his hands before biting his lower lip. Eli spent time just fucking him with his tongue, didn’t stop to make snarky comments or share kisses like he normally would if it was all three of them. David was the only thing he was focused on at the moment and the level of attention left David’s head swimming. It was a little embarrassing to have Eli so engrossed in the task but also wildly hot. David was incredibly turned on, his dick half hard as it bounced between his thighs.

David shivered, a strangled noise catching in his throat as lukewarm spit slid down his crack. The hypersensitive skin all but prickling at the sensation. “Eli, Eli, please,” David gasped, because there was a super soldier with super muscle control trying to split him open with his tongue alone. “Please, I need more.” David panted into the pillow, his breath dense and moist. “I need you inside of me.”

Eli slowly pulled away, his tongue lapping up his mess as he slipped a finger into David. The finger curled and twisted, then pushed further than Eli’s tongue had been able to reach. At the same time Eli riddled David’s ass with kisses, leaving a wet trail in their wake as he drug his mouth along smooth curve of muscle. “Fuck, David you’re amazing. I love your ass,” Eli all but whispered. His free hand searched blindly for the bottle of lube, sending condoms tumbling off the edge of the bed with the effort.

David choked on a cry of laughter as he rocked back against Eli’s hand, happy to take a slippery second finger even if it was a little too cool. “You sound like a porno.” He hummed as the fingers inside of him began to scissor him open, slowly thrusting into him as they did.

“It’s true.” Eli was grinning like he’d just won the trivia round at the bar when David risked a glance back at him. “We should do this all the time.”

“Tommy would cry,” David reminded him. “Takes far too long, he’d come at least three times just watching us. Eli I’m good really, let me up.” He was growing impatient, reaching back to tug at his half hard dick as Eli removed his fingers slowly. Eli really didn’t like prepping either of his boys with anything less than three fingers. Getting eaten out had felt amazing, and David would be the first to admit it, but his erection had waned slightly. Unlike Tommy, who could miraculously stay hard while he was being ravished, David required a bit more stimulation. Scooting over as Eli rolled off the bed, David found rimming had quite the opposite effect on his boyfriend.

Eli’s dick curved up towards his belly proudly, throbbing and ridiculous with the bright green rubber covering it up. David wanted to protest as he watched Eli’s ass disappear into the bathroom, along with the rest of him. But he found his patience and settled for fingering himself, fitting in a little extra prep while he stroked his cock.

Eli hid in the bathroom for what felt like half an hour. David guessed it was closer to a minute or so, but when Eli came walking back towards the bed, dick leading the way, David couldn’t help himself. He watched Eli collapse onto the bed, cock bobbing with the motion, teasing, “My ass is amazing, you said?” David grinned as he wrapped a hand around the base of Eli’s cock, licking it once before swallowing most of his length.

“Shut up,” Eli muttered, finally showing a little embarrassment about the whole thing. He might have just been flustered over the mouth on his cock, though. Bobbing his head a few times David hummed in thought as his tongue swiped along the hard member as he savored the flavor. Pulling off he wasted no time in lubing Eli up.

“It’s not bad,” David agreed as he straddled Eli’s hips. He leaned over the length of Eli’s body and arranged the pillows at the headboard. As one, the scooted higher up the bed so that Eli could prop himself up a bit. David pressed a kiss to Eli’s mouth, humming happily at the mint flavor that left his tongue tingling. “Good idea.”

Eli half shrugged as he helped David get situated over his lap. “I like kissing in this position, so a little mouth wash and floss and I’m good to make out again.” Eli rested one hand on David’s hip, letting David line his cock up before slowly lowering himself onto it.

“Oh, yeah,” David gasped, sinking down all the way. He stayed bottomed out for a while, focusing on Eli’s wandering fingers that slipped up his chest. David ran his hands up and down Eli’s muscular arms with a blithe smile. “This is perfect.”

“Not so bad from my end either,” Eli promised feeling a little lightheaded. David engulfed him hot and tight, clenching around his dick almost painfully. It was intense and wild, and Eli stretched up for the kiss David offered. Their tongues slid together almost shyly, a stark contrast from the way they were joined at the hips. David gripped Eli’s shoulders as his tongue flirted with Eli’s, and he rolled his hips in a long, slow motion that had the super soldier groaning into his mouth. “Yeah, Baby do that again,” Eli urged, his hands moving down to cup David’s ass.

David rolled his hips again, clenching down on Eli a little harder then he probably should have before raising himself up at a gradual pull, hissing at the drag of Eli’s thick cock over the sensitive rim of his entrance. “Fuck, kiss me,” David panted, glad that Eli was already helping support his weight. As they met once more in a dance of tongues and a pacifying of lips David felt his body go weak. He leaned into Eli, clinging to his neck and shoulders as together they raised him up Eli’s pulsing dick just for Eli to trust up into him once more.

It was a rocking dance with little give. Neither of them ever got very far before the other was moving to bring them back together. David let his mouth fall to Eli’s neck. As his felt Eli’s entire body begin to buzz beneath him with the tense energy of his climax David bit into tender flesh below his mouth.

Eli mewled as David sank his teeth into his throat, his hips snapping up out of rhythm. “David,” he moaned, and earned another bite for his efforts, this one followed by hard sucking. “So perfect,” he babbled, doing his best to aim each trust as deep as he could. Eli could feel his orgasm building, his way his body wanted to bend in two, the way a rock had settled hot and heavy against his gut. David hummed like he knew Eli was on the edge, most likely did, and bit the tender flesh below Eli’s jaw.

Eli came with a silent gasp, his whole body tense beneath David as he hid his face against David’s sweaty chest.

“Shhh,” David soothed, rubbing Eli’s back as he thrust into him short and spent. He held still, letting Eli finish and catch his breath before he started to ease off.

“No, wait. You need to get off too,” Eli said, the words garbled as he pressed kisses along David’s jaw.

“You want to pull out? That’d be intense,” David warned. The thought of being empty wasn’t appealing, but the thought of Eli sensitive and over stimulated was just as bad.

“Super soldier.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” David said.

Eli just grinned and kissed him, wrapping a hand around his dick. “Pretend it does.” Eli jerked David off as they swapped deep kisses. David was pretty sure his entire mouth was going to be swollen for days, and his jaw hurt, but when he came his vision was riddled with white spots and Eli moaned into his throat and squeezed his ass just right.

“Perfect is right,” he murmured against Eli’s lips after, feeling clammy and gross in the cooling air. “You are perfect.”

“No. It’s not a solo act, I promise.” Eli was tying off his condom and trying to convince himself to get up and shower as he tossed it into the trash. “Tell me that falling asleep like this is a bad idea.” He wrapped his arms around David and grinned against his lips.

“Mm, we want to at least rinse off,” David agreed. “But we can always cuddle first.”

“Yeah, Tommy will want to shower with us anyway when he gets home,” Eli hummed. He nuzzled at David’s cheek and earned a soft laugh for his efforts. “Hey.”

“Hm?” David looked up at Eli with big, brown eyes that were sleepy and happy and beautiful.

“We had sex,” Eli murmured, happy to let David press another kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, and it was pretty great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Eli and David spent a while just grinning at each other, their hands beginning to wander feather soft across arms and chests once more. They traded soft kisses, no more than the gentle pressing of lips as they whispered to each other little endearments.

“Just so you know,” Eli drawled as his fingers massaged the tight curls at the back of David’s neck, “I’m totally going to tell Tommy that I ate you out and that it was _awesome_.” David hummed at that, not really minding. If anything it just meant Tommy would want to try it later and he was definitely going to be up for round two.

 


End file.
